


Ice cream (with Castiel)

by gAdgEt920



Series: Sex and Desserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dessert, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, eating ice cream, sex and ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a hot boring day inside the bunker, luckily you found a treat to cool you off, but when the Angel of the Lord pops in, it turns out he tends to bring in the heat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream (with Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work here so leave comments and Kudos :)

You rummaged through the kitchen in search for a sweet treat to cool you off, only wearing a black tank top and denim shorts, it was definitely a hot day in the bunker, you gave up searching the shelves and went straight to the fridge where you searched the freezer. Luckily the boys weren't home so you made an all out search for something to feed your boredom, literally...

"(y/n)? What are you doing?" Castiel asked, his deep gruff voice making you jump, you banged your head on the corner of the fridge as you retrieved the tub of ice cream, you turned to him, an angry look on your face, The angel shrugged, realizing his mistake, your face suddenly lit up as you saw his face redden from your looks.

"I'm just looking for something sweet, in this case, is ice cream, Vanilla, ice cream... Want some?" you said, he slightly cocked his head to the side, you set down the treat on the table, grabbing a bowl and some spoons on the drawers, you scooped and filled up the bowl for Cas and set yourself to eat on the container. You two went to the living room, turning the tv on and searched for some good movie to watch while the angel toyed with the treat, poking his spoon on the frozen treat, you stared at him, trying to contain your humor on him, you set down the tub off your lap and set it on the table in front of you, taking Castiel's bowl, you scooped a spoonful of ice cream and pointed in his mouth "Say Aaaah..." you said, mothering the thousand (possibly millions) year old angel, he opened his mouth, following your order, you fed the treat into his mouth, responding to your gesture.

 

"This is...mmm...very good" he says, a few drops of ice cream dripping from his mouth, he wiped it off with the edge of his coat, grabbing the bowl back to eat some more, seeing that you did your job convincing the man to eat, you dug down to your ice cream, moaning in satisfaction as you ate the first scoop,  you two ate in silence as you watched a flimsy game show.

 

You didn't notice your moans getting louder, the angel turned his head, seeing you lick the remains of the sticky ice cream in your spoon, he paused in his eating, his eyes scanning over the drips of vanilla running to your neck and onto the base of your breasts, you felt his gaze heavy onto you, pausing at your affair with the sticky spoon "Cas, what's wrong?"

 

Your words seemed to snap him out of his trans, looking up to meet your gaze, you noticed the point on where his looking, realizing the drips of ice cream of top of your breasts. "Like the view?" you asked, making the angel blush further, you noticed there were ice cream dripping off the corner of his lips, a naughty thought popping on your head, you set down the now empty tub of ice cream onto a table and scooted towards the angel, giving him a gorgeous view of your cleavage, you went nearer, your face almost touching his, you licked the corner of his mouth where the dairy treat was dripping, your tongue getting prickled by day old stubble he has, you felt his hot breath touch your cheek, his breathing became uneven as you continued to clean his face with your tongue. 

 

You dipped a finger into his bowl, his eyes looking at your hand, you licked the melting ice cream off your finger, his breath hitching shuffling uncomfortably "I-I... Want to touch you..." He says, his words did things to you, a tingling sensation went to your groin. 

 _'Holy shit! Does this mean what I think it means?'_ you thought "O-okay.." you said, he set down his unfinished bowl of ice cream, his eyes never leaving you, he grabs your shoulders and gently lays you on the edge of the couch.

 

He was now looking over you, your legs neatly parted for his pleasure, his legs neatly folded as he sat on the back of his feet, he took a moment to look at you, your top was messed up with vanilla, your crotch partly wet from excitement, he removed his trench coat, setting it aside, he then let his hands skim underneath your top, biting your lip at the feeling of skin to skin, with a whiff of grace you found yourself topless beneath him, his body now towering over you "Stay very still while I taste you (y/n)" he said, his voice suddenly full of lust, he faced down till his eyes met your chest as he ran his tongue to your neck, his lips sucking and his teeth nipping your skin, you gabbed his head, running your fingers over his messy locks, he wrapped his arms on your back, gently sitting up until you found yourself straddling him,you managed to keep quiet as he licks and kisses your skin, fully aware on the marks he left. He licked some dripping dairy on your left breast as your hand traveled to knead the other one, he suddenly broke away "Lay down" he ordered in which you obeyed.

 

Cas took the bowl, grabbing the spoon, he scooped out a little amount of the now melted vanilla, with a snap of his fingers you were now naked and laid down onto the kitchen table, he took a sharp intake of air as he saw your form "I assume this would make the flavor better?" you asked, he smiled, his cheeky boyish smile making you blush, he nodded like a little kid experimenting on ice cream. He dipped the spoon and let the melted dairy treat down your skin, cooling down your heating skin, he ran the spoon to your neck, dragging it to your breasts, you suppressed a moan that you didn't knew you were holding, a wicked grin formed his lips. He ceased the teasing of the spoon and began to lick the ice cream off you.

 

"Oh God! Castiel!" you moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair, dragging his face deeper into you, his fingers went down south, cupping your sex, he broke away from his tongue teasing, grabbing the bowl and dropped the contents into your navel, he began his sensuous teasing until his kisses flowed down to your intimate area, you felt the grin on his face as he starts to eat down inside you, praising whomever it is above for giving the angel a wonderful tongue, as soon as you felt your climax, you slipped one hand into your clitoris and the other pushed Cas' head further. He groaned, swatting your hand only to be replaced by his dexterous fingers, pinching your swollen nub until you came to your release, Cas looked up, licking his lips, savoring your flavor "You taste very well (y/n)..." he says, licking his fingers in delight, you sat up, grabbing his tie and pulling him into a deep kiss, your hands skimmed down to his belt, effortlessly unbuckling it and removing his zipper, you cupped his dick underneath his briefs, moaning at its size, you pulled it down and freed his massive member, stroking it, you continued to kiss him, as you pumped your fingers to him.

 

He suddenly grabbed your hips, lining his cock into your pussy, he teased your nub with his tip and gently entered, moaning as you take him in, he started at a slow pace, taking you slow and steady, his lips never leaving yours, his one hand wandered to your back as he pushed you further to him, his pace now running faster and more rougher than ever,  you felt your walls tighen as you came close to cumming, Cas lays your back to the wooden table once again  earning more friction, you felt his cock twitch, feeling his almost release, you gazed upon the angel fucking you, the shadow of his wings lomming over you, a series of pleas and whimpers escape your lips as you felt yourself more and more closer to the edge.

 

You screamed each other's names as you both reach your limits, you felt Cas' hot seed enter your system, he ran his fingers into your hair, pulling you to a sweet tender kiss. As you two got off your high, you got off the table, Cas was fixing himself and you fingered your wet entrance, licking your fingers afterwards, tasting the vanilla in you.

"Come on Cas, Let's clean up" you said, the angel nodded and grabbed a few wipes as you draped his coat around you, covering your sticky self, you dropped off your clothes in the laundry, He came back with some rags and cleaning stuff as you removed the sexual evidence from the couch to the kitchen table, as you two were done, you looked at Cas, the angel licking his fingers at the remainders of ice cream still in his hands, you pulled at his tie, kissing him once more "Bath" you said, walking to the bathroom as the angel happily followed.

* * *

 

Hours later, you and Cas sat by the couch again, you sat in his lap, your hands skimming through his hair, one of his hands wrapped around your waist while the other traced circles on the side of your thighs, having a full on make out session with the angel.

You heard the bunker door open and close, signaling the boys' arrival, you two didn't mind and continued to kiss his lips, the Winchesters groaned in disgust as they proceeded to the kitchen, you savored the taste of angel when Dean's voice sounded off the kitchen...

 

"Who ate my fucking ice cream!"


End file.
